Only If For a Night
by paradise in your eyes
Summary: Rory knew that the first time he met Amy, he was in love. With the graduation coming, will he be able to reveal his feelings for her or will he watch Amy fall in love with another guy?
1. Mango Ice Cream and Gossip

A/N - I've looked up what last name Melody used when she was friends with Amy and Rory as it was never mentioned on the show (that I know of) and the name that popped up the most was 'Zucker' so I guess she'll be Melody Zucker? If you DO know Mels's last name, please tell me so I can change it! Thank you :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! Nor do I own Florence + the Machine of where the title of this story comes from ;)

chapter 1 ;

"Hey, Amy," Melody Zucker ran up to her best friend, Amy Pond, that February afternoon after school.

Amy, who was walking, turned around and smiled. "Hi, Mels," she greeted her best friend. She was walking home after school. "Wanna come to my house and study for the French test we have on Thursday? My aunt's not going to be home until late," she offered Mels. They were in the same French class in their last year here at Leadworth Secondary School and they had a test on Thursday, so why not study together?

"Sure." Mels shrugged. "Why do we even have French tests and stuff? I hate studying," she groaned as she and Amy turned the corner onto Amy's street.

"Because it's part of school and you'll never have a future if you don't study?" Amy asked Mels as if it were the obvious. Amy unzipped her backpack and dug into her backpack to find her house keys.

Mels groaned, "Having a future is more of Rory's thing."

"True, but studying is important as well. C'mon, look on the bright side, Mels!" Amy encouraged her best friend as she unlocked the back door to her house.

Rory Williams was the other member of the Amy/Mels/Rory trio. He was the smarest and the most ambitious out of the three of them, as Amy and Mels decided. He was quiet, funny and generally nice and a good guy who focused on school but also had a fun side to him. Rory was also an aspring medical student.

"Fine. We can study in like 30 minutes? I'm hungry," Mels announced, throwing her bag on Amy's kitchen chair and opened the fridge to check for food.

Amy laughed and set her backpack down on the chair next to the one with Mels's bag. Mels spent 5 of the 7 days of the week at Amy's house so she was basically an honorary member of her house.

"What? Food is an important thing. Aim, you have no food at all." Mels slammed shut the fridge door and turned her attention to Amy.

"What?" Amy asked confusedly, walking over to the refridgerator and opening rhe fridge door. "Yeah, we have food!" Amy pointed at the fridge that was full of food.

"Food that I like," Mels clarified. "I guess we'll study." She picked up her bag and started up the stairs to Amy's room where Amy and she would usually hang out when they were at Amy's house.

"Wait! We have ice cream!" Amy remembered, opening the upper freezer door. She and Mels ate ice cream religiously and on a weekly average, she and Mels went through at least a container.

Mels froze and walked back down the stairs. "Where!?" she exclaimed.

"Mango." Amy took the container out of the freezer to reveal a mango sorbet ice cream container.

"I want!" Mels nodded.

"Yeah, if you take my bag up to my room as well," Amy made a deal with her friend.

"Fine. Amelia Jessica Pond, you're lucky you have such a caring friend," Mels called to Amy as she gathered Amy's bag in her hands and walked upstairs while Amy scooped two bowls of mango sorbet for her and Mels.

"Cheers," Mels said to Amy once Amy arrived up to her room with the two bowls of sorbet and they were sitting on her bedroom floor. Amy and Mels clinked their bowls.

"Mmm," Amy took a bite of her sorbet.

"Hey, what's with that crack in your wall? It's huge!" Mels pointed at the huge crack that was in Amy's wall.

"What!?" Amy exclaimed until she turned around and noticed what crack Mels was talking about. "Oh," Amy said quietly.

"Yeah! Paint over it or something!" Mels suggested.

"Mels, it's been there for ages. You've been to my house 350 of the 365 days in a year and we've been friends since we were 12 and we're 17 almost 18 now," Amy continued sarcastically.

"Well, sorry," Mels defended herself.

"It's fine," Amy laughed, taking another bite of her ice cream. Right as she said that, a vibrating noise came from her backpack.

"What was that?" Mels asked, surprised.

"My phone," Amy said as she dug through the front pocket of her black and white striped backpack to get her phone.

"Did someone text you?" Mels peered to look at Amy's phone.

"Yeah," Amy checked her messages, "Mark."

"What does your lover boy, Mark, want now?" Mels asked playfully.

"Shut up!" Amy's cheeks became as red as her fiery red hair.

Mark Grant was Amy's current boyfriend and Mels never stopped to tease Amy about it. They had been going out since December and with Valentine's Day coming up soon in just a mere 2 weeks, well, we'll guess what could happen?

"No seriously, what does he want?" Mels asked seriously, snatching Amy's phone out of her hand and read the message.

"Melody!" Amy called Mels by her real name, something she hated, and grabbed back her phone.

"Amelia!" Mels retorted. Mels and Amy equally hated being called by their proper first names and they preferred their nicknames. Amy's Aunt Sharon called it "another teenage phase."

"So he just said hi?" Mels asked her.

"Yeah, I guess," Amy shrugged, "I'm not going to text him back. I'm tired."

"But he's your boyfriend!" Mels exclaimed, shocked, as if Amy were breaking one of the Ten Commandments.

"He'll live," Amy groaned, getting her French book out of her backpack, "c'mon, we gotta study."

"I wonder how Rory feels like, his best friend's boyfriend is his best friend," Mels mused, getting her French textbook out of her backpack as well.

"I dunno," Amy replied. Mark and Rory were good friends. Amy never really gave it a thought of DID Rory or Mark ever talk about her? Does Rory tell Mark weird quirks about her? Like her Raggedy Man obsession that she grew out of right before she started secondary school?

"I wonder if Rory ever gets jealous," Mels added.

"What!? I've never heard something so ridiculous!" Amy meant it, she had never heard something that ridiculous. Well, not as ridiculous as what her second pyschiatrist that she was in love, on a romantic level, with the Raggedy Man, which resulted in Amy biting the pyschiatrist.

Rory and Amy were like brother and sister. In the almost decade they had been friends, Rory never showed romantic feelings towards her. Yet at the same time, she had never seen him with a girl on a date. The closest she had seen Rory with a girl was at a school dance back when they were 13 and when it was time for the slowdance, a girl had went up to Rory and asked him, but he had declined. Amy just thought that he was shy.

"You don't know that," Mels said mischeivously, a twinkle in her eye.

"Mels, stop being so weird. Rory doesn't like me. I'm dating Mark. Mark likes me, I like him. Rory's my best guy friend," Amy stated firmly.

"Fine, fine. Did we need to pull out firm and serious Amy?" Mels asked wryly. Amy was hardly serious and when she was, it scared her.

"Only to make you not believe that Rory likes me!" Amy replied. "C'mon, study!" Amy slapped Mels's French textbook to get her to focus.

"Fine," Mels groaned.

"Besides, how did we even get onto the topic of Rory and stuff?" Amy asked Mels, taking out her notebook that held all of her notes from the past 2 months.

"Your boyfriend," Mels replied simply.

"Whatever," Amy replied, "can we like study for the next hour? Free of boyfriends joke and stuff?"

And so the two did. Free of boyfriend jokes, mentions of boys, and anything boy related, even when Mels felt like she was going explode due to the urge to make a joke about Amy, she managed.


	2. Mels: Super Amazing at Cracking Secrets?

Only If For a Night - 2

"Well, studying went well, didn't it?" Mels asked Amy cheerfully that next morning in homeroom. She set her bag on the desk next to Amy's. The two of them usually sat together in homeroom unless they were late to class or something.

"That was probably the most productive thing we've done in 5 years," Amy joked. In a way, she knew she wasn't kidding. She and Mels's "study session" usually ended up with the two of them gossiping about hot guys and eating ice cream.

"Your hair looks so pretty!" Mels commented loudly. Amy might have thought this was random, but like always, the ever so mischeivous Mels always had a plan.

"What? I suppose so..." Amy replied slowly. That was random, she thought to herself. Her hair was how it usually was: straight and shiny and with usually a clip or bobby pin. Nothing elaborate or new.

"Hey, guys," the two friends heard another voice coming towards them.

Amy and Mels turned around to see who it was. It was Rory.

Melody Jade Zucker, I'm going to kill you, Amy thought to herself when she realized why Mels had so-loudly announced that Amy's hair looked pretty today.

Amy gave Mels a little death stare. Mels silently giggled. "Oh, hi, Ror!" Amy said as if she had forgotten about Rory. Well, she kind of had because she had been mentally killing Mels.

Rory, Mels, and Amy were all in the same homeroom class and they were usually in the same classes. "What's up, Rory!?" Mels exclaimed at Rory, side glancing at Amy.

Amy frowned at Mels. "No! What's down, Mels!?" Amy exclaimed at her best friend in an equally loud voice. It was a lame comback, Amy knew, but whatever made Mels shut up.

"What's down!? Oh, Aimes, you're so hilarious, I can't," Mels was shrieking with laughter at this point.

"Is it International Leave Rory Out of the Joke Day or something?" Rory asked the two of them cluelessly. What really was going on? Was this some girl thing? If it was, Rory really couldn't care less.

"No, Mels is just being weird. Like always," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Says the girl who says 'what's down'," Mels retorted, at this point she recovered from her fit of laughter.

"That was a great comeback though," Amy defended herself, even though she knew it wasn't.

"Stop lying to yourself, Amy," Rory smiled in Amy's direction, getting into the joke, feeling as though he finally understood what was going on.

Mels burst out laughing again, leaving Rory out of the joke as Amy understood why Mels was laughing again.

Amy prayed that Mr. Hannigan, their homeroom teacher, would walk through the front door and tell the class to settle down and class would start soon because even though she loved Mels like a sister, she wasn't sure if she could take anymore of Mels's "Amy and Rory are destined to be together" theory.

"Did she take drugs this morning or something?" Rory joked confusedly at Mels.

"A little more than usual, I think," Amy replied.

"Did someone say drugs?" Mels perked up, joking.

"Sedate her, Rory. You're the nurse here," Amy said to Rory.

"I wish I could sedate her," Rory mumbled.

Mels perked up again, her eyes widening at what she was seeing: Amy and Rory talking.

"Class, settle down!" A deep voice announced to the class and Amy assumed that this was their homeroom teacher, Mr. Hannigan. She turned around. Yup, she was right.

Amy and Rory slid into their seats in the middle row. "Miss Zucker, sit down," Mr. Hannigan called to Mels who was still standing. She was the only was standing while the entire class was sitting in their seats.

"Sorry, Mr. Hannigan," Mels said as she slid down in her seat. She pretened to look sorry. As if, Mels thought to herself.

Amy shot Mels a glare from her seat.

Mr. Hannigan continued with announcements before the bell rang and the class was dismissed. There was a 10 minute break before their next classes.

"Nice, Mel. Getting in trouble before-" Amy lifted up her wrist to check the time as she and Mels headed out the classroom, "8:15."

"Whatever, Ames." Mels rolled her eyes. Getting in trouble before 8:15 didn't really matter to her. Besides, it was hardly nothing. Mr. Hannigan just told her to sit down. Not a big deal.

"I'm serious, Mels! You know people have gotten held back for disipline problems! I'm not letting you get held back in our last year here!" Amy conitnued lecturing Mels about conduct as they walked to their lockers.

"Another year at Leadworth? Um, no," Mels shivered at the thought of getting stuck in this- hellhole- for another year when all her friends had graduated.

"Exactly! Ship up!" Amy said. They reached Amy's locker.

"Be right back," Mels told Amy. Mels's locker was across from Amy's. She walked across the hall to her locker to get the books for her next class.

"'Kay." Amy nodded.

She spun the combination to her locker and got her Algebra textbook for the next period and her notebook.

"Ready, Mels?" Amy walked over to Mels who was still grabbing her books.

"Yeah," Mels slammed shut her locker. The next period was one of the few classes where Amy and Mels were in seperate class as Amy had algebra and Mels was in Ancient History.

The ancient history classroom was in the same hallway as the lockers, so Mels was glad she didn't have to walk far.

"Bye, Ames," Mels said to Amy as she walked got to the classroom.

"Okay. See ya," Amy said and continued down the hall to the stairs to get to her algebra class which was in the B wing.

Mels wasn't one to be fond of school, and the only thing keeping her in school was that her two best and only friends, Amy and Rory, were at school. And well, the other thing was that it was required by the law to go to school and Mels didn't feel like going into prison or doing whatever it was that kids had to do if they didn't go to school.

Lucky for Mels, Rory happened to be in the same ancient history class as her.

"Hey, Ror," Mels said to Rory as she approached him. He was sitting at his desk scribbling something in his notebook near the back of the classroom. Most of the class seemed to be there already but they had a couple of minutes to talk and stuff before the bell rang and Mels decided to take advantage of this. She had information to extract out of Rory Williams and she couldn't wait to start the mini-interrogation.

"Hi, Mels. You decided to come to class today?" Rory asked sarcastically, looking up.

"Shut up, Williams," Mels glared at him. In the five class periods in the week, Mels had only attended three of them. Oops.

"Kidding!" Rory said innocently. Mels could throw a punch sometimes and Rory wasn't feeling it to get hit by Mels before it was even noon. No thanks.

"Let's hope you are," Mels replied sarcastically. She set her stuff down on the desk next to Rory and sat down and faced him.

"What's with the interrogation?" Rory joked lightly, noticing that Mels was staring at him.

"Correct!" Mels said brightly, she had a plan on her mind and she intended to carry it out and succeed.

"So you're interrogating me, Mels? What? Do you want to know what time I went to bed last night or something?" Rory asked her, laughing a little.

"No. That's awfully weird though." Mels wrinkled her nose. This was not what she had in mind. Stop being so weird, Rory.

"Well if you're wondering, 12:14 AM. I stayed up working on my English project," Rory answered her.

"I really don't care what time you close your eyes and lay down in your bed and hug your little stuffed animal and dream of semi-naked girls," Mels rolled her eyes. She was getting frustrated. They were going off topic and not following the little script she had written in her head.

"I didn't do half of the things that you think I do," Rory pointed out.

"I don't care!" Mels exclaimed.

"Gold star for you, you tried anyways," Rory joked.

"Rory. Guess what?" Mels asked him in mocked confusion and interest.

"What?" Rory asked her.

"Shut up!" Mels exclaimed impaitently. Time was running out and her plan wasn't happening. She could a, follow the script in her head, or b, be blunt and not waste time.

Then she had a plan hatch in her head. "So. What are you gonna get Amy for her birthday?" Mels asked Rory all of a sudden. It was the randomest thing she could think of but she needed to extract information from Rory. Prove to Amy that they were meant to be a couple. Amy's birthday wasn't for another 3 months- it was February and Amy's birthday was in May.

"What?" Rory asked confusedly, his eyebrows knitted together. "Amy's birthday is in May. May 4th. It's only February."

Mels smiled and her eyes widened. "How would you know the exact day of Amy's birthday?"

"Because May 4th is Star Wars day and last year on Amy's birthday we all watched Star Wars together... if you can remember," Rory explained to Mels slowly.

"Still. Rory knows Amy's birthday!" Mels sang, smiling widely.

"What are you insinuating?" Rory was started to get suspicious of Mels.

"Do you like Amy?" Mels burst out quickly. She couldn't keep the question in her anymore. She just had to ask. It was step 1 in her plan to bring Amy and Rory closer and to be a couple. Matchmaker, much?

"Um... what?" Rory asked slowly, caught off-guard. He didn't expect this question at all. Out of all the questions Mels could've asked him, it had to be that one?

Mels's face slowly lit up. She had her answer. "You like her don't you. Your face is red."

"What! I do not," Rory tried to deny it. "I mean I like her as a best friend..."

"Rory, how stupid are you. I mean- LIKE LIKE," Mels explained, annoyed that Rory wasn't catching on.

"I don't!" Rory said angrily, trying to defend himself.

"Then why are you blushing? Hm?" Mels smiled mischeivously.

There was no way to get around Mels's micheivous mind now. He had basically admitted defeat. Even if he tried to lie and get out of it, it was really obvious.

"Fine. I admit defeat. I like Amelia Pond! Happy!" Rory threw his arms up in defeat. There. Mels could gloat all she wanted now.

"Oh my God! That's so cute! You guys would be an awesome couple!" Mels squealed happily. Step 1 was done. She couldn't believe she was right. She couldn't believe that Rory actually liked Amy. In her mind, she thought that he would never pay attention to girls.

She and Amy had many discussions about setting Rory up with girls so he wouldn't be lonely as the two of them dated people, but it didn't work. He never showed interest in a single female, or at least openly. Rory just refused to go on the dates Amy and Mels set up for him even though the girls in their opinions, were really pretty. But after 4 dates set up, and 4 dates Rory ditched, she and Amy just gave up and they just assumed that Rory was gay. End of story.

"But that's not going to happen. She's dating Mark," Rory pointed out tiredly. He prayed that the bell for class would ring so they wouldn't have to continue talking about his crush on Amy

"Yeah, but when they break up..." Mels reminded him.

"That's not going to happen. I am not going to break up my two best friends because I like her! Absolutely not!" Rory declared.

Mels closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Amy's relationships never really lasted long. The longest relationship Amy had had was back in Year 10 and that was a 1 year and 1 and a half months. She gave the Amy/Mark relationship 1 or 2 more months tops.

"Yeah, and you know Amy. Her relationships never last long, I mean look-" Mels pointed out to Rory, trying to explain how Amy's relationships were never long-termish but she was interrupted with the bell, signaling the start of class.

Rory had turned around and was facing the front of the classroom at this point and there was no point in trying to talk to him during class because Rory was one of those no-talking-during-class supporters.

"Fine. We'll talk later," Mels said to him wryly before turning around and facing the front of the classroom.

A/N -

Oh my God, it's been so long since I've updated this story. But I apologize for this and thank you so so much to the people who favourited this story and put it on their alert list. I really appreciate this. The reason why this story isn't updating quickly is because I've had waaay too much homework lately and I was not busy at all during Thanksgiving break and I would've wrote this but I have to finish some stupid applications before mid-December to meet the early admissions deadline (super strange for me because I'm never one of those people to get something done super early). Chapter 3 is 1/4 finished! Love you all! Please review if you enjoy, give constructive criticism, discuss your Amy/Rory feels, ect.

- Juliet.


	3. What Happens After

**A/N – I know this is long awaited, but before you guys come after me with your torches and pitchforks, please read? **

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Doctor Who or the character. Nor do I own Florence + The Machine, of where the title of this story came from.**

* * *

"Hey, where's Rory?" Amy asked Mels at lunch time.

Mels, who was sitting on the other side of the circular lunch table and was eating a sandwich, shrugged. She knew deep down that the reason why Rory wasn't there at their lunch table right now and eating and having to listen to her and Amy's celebrity crushes or whatever they were in the mood to talk about was because he was probably embarassed to show up to their lunch table because of their conversation earlier. He probably thought that she had told Amy. But Rory not showing up at their lunch table was kind of making Mels feel anxious. She wished that she could just telepatically send Rory a message, telling him that she didn't tell Amy that he liked her.

"I dunno," Mels lied. But it wasn't a complete lie though; she didn't know where Rory was.

"You didn't pull anything stupid or bad, did you?" Amy asked her suspisciously, spooning some yogurt out of her yogurt container. She remembered the last time Rory wasn't eating with them at lunch. Well, the last time was because he had to cram for a project he forgot about, but time before that. Rory ate lunch with them almost every day. The last time was because Rory and Mels had gotten into a fight about God knows what. Amy did her job to stay away from their problems because when the two of them got into fights, well… it was safe to say that it could get kinda scary.

"No! Ames, I'm telling you, I've been a complete angel these days," Mels said to her friend, taking anohter bite of her sandwich.

"It doesn't help to lie to yourself, Mels," Amy joked. Mels? An angel? As if.

"I haven't gotten a detention in almost 3 weeks!" Mels protested.

"You do realize you're talking to the girl who in her almost 12 years of school, has _never _gotten a detention," Amy replied. It was true. She didn't know _how _she did it, but in all her 12 years of school, she had never managed to get a detention.

"Well, you're Amy. The saint. Who happens to date a lot of guys. Like 3 guys a semester," Mels retorted with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Shut up! It's not by fault Kevin had feelings for Azalia!" Amy argued, remembering how her last relationship went. Her last realtionship was with a guy named Kevin back in September they had been going out for about a month and it had been going extremely well and their relationship was super great. Until in the beginning of November when Kevin had confessed to Amy that he had feelings for another girl: Azalia Woods. Amy had been sad for a few days, a typical post breakup thing, but she quickly got over it. Mels had offered to break Azalia's jaw, but Amy had quickly refused. Mels didn't deserve to go to prison for breaking someone's jaw or whatever.

As if Mels was reading Amy's thoughts, "Yeah, well, I could've broken Azalia's jaw. There! Boom goes the Titanic!"

Amy blinked and looked at Mels. Mels seemed to be happy with her last remark/comeback.

"Mels, you do realize that the Titanic sank because of an _iceberg_. Not because of a bomb," Amy corrected her friend slowly. She was now pondering what grade Mels even got in Year 3 history when they had learned about the Titanic.

"Yeah, I knew that. It was a joke, Amy," Mels answered her, rolling her eyes slightly.

Amy wasn't exactly sure if Mels meant it for sure or if it was a joke because around Mels, you never really knew what was for sure and what was a joke.

A few seconds passed before either one of them said anything. "Well, this is boring?" Mels said, breaking the silence.

Amy nodded in agreement. "Maybe it's weird 'cause Rory's not here," Amy suggested. Usually with Rory at their lunch table, it wasn't awkward at all. Usually they would be laughing over something stupid and awkward silences were rare. But when Amy and Mels were like hanging out at Amy's house, it wasn't awkward at all, but at lunch it was? It didn't make sense at all. It was one of those things that was unexplained.

"Yeah. Maybe awkward silences happen when Rory's not here and we can't mock his nursing career," Mels laughed.

Amy laughed as well. When Rory was at their lunch table, sometimes they found themselves making fun of Rory's aspriring nursing career. Mels would ask, while laughing, why was he a nurse and not a doctor and Amy would just join in by laughing. Rory would always be blushing or muttering to Mels, "Shut up" even though he knew that Mels was joking.

"You need to find an outlet for your making-fun-of-Rory ways," Amy said to Mels, finishing up the remaning yogurt in the container she was eating from. She placed the container of vanilla yogurt in a corner on her lunch tray.

"Like?" Mels gave Amy a 'not gonna happen EVER' look.

"Read a book, become a Girl Scout, do your homework?" Amy suggested, emphasizing the last part, 'do your homework.' Amy had listed three things that Mels would never ever be caught doing. Mels hated reading; the only thing Mels ever read were fashion magazines. At this point both she and Mels were probably way too old to be a Girl Scout. And Mels was notorious for never doing her homework.

Mels burst out laughing, which was the reaction Amy was sure she would be getting from her friend. "You're funny, Aimes. You do know that, right? This is why I love you, Amy. Never in a million year would I be caught doing any of that rubbish." Mels twirled her curly dark brown hair around her index finger.

"Room for one more?" Both Amy and Mels heard a voice, snapping them out from their laughter. Well, just Mels's laughter.

"Rory?" Amy asked, looking up to see if it was Rory. The voice _sounded _like Rory's. It was a guy's voice and there was probably a good chance it _was _Rory. He usually sat at their table and it was always the three of them and lunch was almost over at this point so it was probably Rory because he forgave them for whatever they did wrong and wanted to sit with them now? Okay, now she was rambling.

"Oh… you're not Rory," Amy answered her own question, embarassed. It wasn't Rory. Instead, it was Amy's current boyfriend, Mark. He was standing behind Amy with an apple in his hand.

"It's Mark. Is there something you're not telling me, Aimes?" Mark joked and sat down in the chair next to Amy, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Amy blushed slightly. She often found herself blushing right after Mark kissed on the cheek. It was Mark's signature "greeting" to Amy. She just couldn't help blushing.

"That..." Amy started playfully, but stopping because she didn't know what to say.

"Here, I brought an apple for you. It was in my lunch," Mark said, handing Amy the ripe and red apple he had in his hand. He placed it on her lunch tray.

Mels slightly cringed to herself in her mind as she didn't want to seem rude around her best friend. She was usually happy with Mark and Amy PDA as it was usually something that happened often when Mels was around. But after she found out that Rory had harbored a crush on Amy for so long, it just felt weird, y'know? She was usually making fun or tossing in jokes along with the whole PDA but she just chose to remain silent this time, eating her badly made bought from the school cafeteria grilled cheese sandwich.

"Aww, thanks, Mark." Amy beamed. She picked the apple up and took a bite of it. "It tastes so sweet! I love apples, they're my favourite," Amy added sweetly. She took another bite of her apple.

Mels rolled her eyes to herself. This PDA was getting kind of creepy and scary. Not like scary, like what happens right after you watch like a paranormal show and you're kinda scared, but it was just plain weird. Mels didn't know if it was her or what, but she felt like Amy and Mark were being extra mushy gushy or whatever.

Was it karma punishing her or whatever? That she managed to extract from Rory a secret about him liking Amy for years and now she had to suffer through it by watching Amy flirt with another guy that _wasn't _Rory.

"I got it for you 'cause well, the red of the apple reminded me of your hair. And apples are your favourite," Mark smiled back at Amy.

The only thing more disgusting than the grilled cheese sandwich Mels was eating was how all over each other Mark and Amy were being. _This is it, _Mels thought to herself. She threw the small remain of her sandwich at her lunch tray as a "I can not take it anymore" move.

Amy and Mark turned their heads to look at Mels. "Something wrong, Mels?" Mark asked slowly, laughing a little. It was obvious there was tension here.

"Yeah… you okay? You seem a little jumpy. Is it because you forgot about the chemistry homework that's due next period or something?" Amy joked slowly, hoping it would ease the tension. This was really odd actually. She had never seen Mels so jumpy. Mels had never acted like this before?

"I actually did the chemistry homework for once," Mels pointed out. She paused before saying something else, "I guess this is my cue to go now, right?" Mels pursed her lips together.

"You don't have to, Mels," Amy said kindly. But Mels knew that she didn't mean it for sure and she was just saying it just to be kind.

"No, you guys have… fun," Mels said, trying to find the right words. She picked up her tote bag from the chair that wasn't unoccupied and picked up her lunch tray to throw away on the way out.

Mels walked to the nearest trash can and tossed the remains of her disgusting lunch into the trash can and walked out of the cafeteria and into the nearest hallway.

She took out her mobile phone, even though they weren't allowed during school hours. Standing outside the cafeteria, while making sure no adults or teachers were watching because they sure would've given her detention if they saw her phone- she had already gotten 2 detentions in the past for having her phone out during school hours.

Mels flipped open her phone and went to her recent text messages. From there, she tapped out a text and sent it to Rory, "Hey. Where r u?" Once the little envelope icon on her phone screen spun and there was a tiny "Sent" message on the screen, Mels shut her phone and tossed it in her bag to make sure no one had seen her texting.

Where to go now? There was a clock hanging above the doorframe to the cafeteria. According to the clock, it was 12:59. Lunch started at 12:30 and ended at 1:10. The next class started at 1:20. Usually she spent most of the lunch period with Amy and Rory in the cafeteria.

Bzzz. Mels felt something in her bag vibrate she knew what it was: her phone. Mels always put her phone on vibrate; never silent because you could never tell when someone was calling or texting you, and never on sound because the sound was annoying and everyone knew that you were texting or something. So vibrate was kind of a compromise.

She ran down to the end of the hallway to the girl's bathroom. The girl's bathroom was where Mels would sometimes text people without getting caught. Mels walked into the smallest stall in the bathroom and shut the door. She pulled her phone out and flipped it open to see who it was.

"New text from Rory" the screen read. _Please don't be angry with me, please don't, _Mels pleaded to herself as she pressed the "Read" button to see what Rory's reply was.

"Library" Rory's text read.

Mels blinked to herself. The library? That was it? He was at the library? What Mels had expected was something like, "You're the reason why I wasn't there at the lunch table!" Well, that was better than what Mels had expected.

"Oh, cool. Just wondering" Mels replied to the text. She opened the stall door and walked out of the bathroom, but not before checking her reflection in the mirror. Her curly dark brown hair was in place and her outfit looked fine. _Perfect, _Mels smiled to herself.

After that, Mels walked up to her locker to get her textbook and notebook for her next class, chemistry. Chemistry was probably the only subject Mels was interested in and she got good marks in. Amy often joked that Mels should become a chemist, but Mels replied that she would probably be too busy cooking up drugs instead of doing whatever chemists did.

The chemistry class was until the end of the day. Leadworth Secondary School was on a block schedule. So like each classes ran about twice the time of a regular class period. Sometimes it got boring, but Mels was happy that she didn't have to do double the amount of homework in different subjects.

That day was kind of boring. All the did was take notes and go over the homework. These weren't Mels's favourite days. She preferred labs and the "exciting" stuff.

"Let's go," Amy said to Mels after the chemistry class as Mels was putting her textbook and notebook back into her bookbag. She was standing in front of Mels's desk that she shared with another classmate. Chemistry was probably the only class that both Mels and Amy had together but they didn't sit together. They had assigned seats in chemistry.

"Are we going to your house?" Mels asked Amy, even though Mels knew the answer to the question she had just asked. Yes. They always went to Amy's house after school.

"Yeah. Unless you wanna go back to your house then that's fine." Amy shrugged. Mels finished packing up and the two friends walked out of the classroom and to their lockers to get their textbooks for their homework that night.

"You know what I was thinking?" Amy asked Mels as they were walking into the hallway.

"What?" Mels replied. The hallway was flooded with kids and this was possibly what Mels hated more than a boring chemistry class.

"We should do something fun this Friday night or something. It'll be fun. We barely have homework this week. And don't worry, I'm not gonna bring Mark," Amy answered, smiling at the end of her sentence.

A smile formed on Mels's face. It had been a long time since just the two of them went somewhere and did something fun. With like dates and boys and homework piling up, it had probably been years since the two of them did something that didn't involve being at Amy's house and gossiping while eating ice cream. Mels remembered the times when they were about 14 or 15 and a drive in movie theatre had opened in Leadworth and that was where Amy and Mels practically lived on the weekends.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Just us girls. Girls night. Do you remember the last time we both hung out at somewhere that wasn't your house? No guys to screw the night up or something," Mels answered happily. Now she had another reason to count down the days until the weekend. Before it was that she was done with school and she hated it.

"Well, I was thinking that we invite Rory too," Amy added, "I mean we're like a golden trio or something. Even the teachers like know about our friendship. And yeah, I can't possibly remember the last time the three of us hung out and did something fun."

Did Mels seriously hear Amy right? Did Amy just say that they were going to invite Rory? It felt really weird. Now that she found out that Rory liked Amy and they were all going somewhere fun this Friday… The events just kind of like fell into place. It was like a romance novel in the making.

"Well, unless you have a problem with that. Then it could just be girls's night," Amy said quickly, noting Mels's pause.

"Of course not! This is going to spectacular," Mels replied gleefully, a sparkle of happiness in her eye.

* * *

**A/N- **

**Okay, guys. Come at me with your torches and pitchforks. Long story short, this chapter probably would've been uploaded around the middle of month, but thanks to my laziness for not saving things, about 700 words of this chapter had been deleted. :/ I had written the first 300 words in religion class when I really was supposed to be writing a dedication… but it got deleted. But hey, it makes a great story to tell people, right? Haha! Sorry if there's not much action in this story and it's going really slow… I apologize! But after this chapter, there's going to be a lot more action and it's going to be more fast-paced. I promise! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! They really mean much? Can we get to five reviews? **** I know you guys can do it! The next chapter will be up here in about a week or so.**

**Juliet.**


	4. An Awesome Night of Awesomeness

"Oh my God, Amy, you're never allowed to drink Coke anymore, you know that? Scratch that, you're never allowed to drink any beverage that's caffineated ever again, you know that?" Mels told her friend, that Friday night after watching the redhead drink two cups of Coke and the effects of Amy Pond on soda.

Mels, Amy, and Rory finally decided to hang out that Friday and the decided to hang out at the new restaurant that opened in Leadworth, Cheers, and it all started out great until Amy returned with a glass full of Coke. Run.

"What!? But it's so good!" Amy protested, taking a huge sip of her soda. Rory laughed from the sidelines, watching his oldest friend go hyper off of soda.

"Yeah, but you're kind of acting like a drug addict right now," Mels informed her bluntly. Amy had spent the last fifteen minutes laughing and saying stupid stuff and even though this was a hilarious sight, this was the polar opposite of Amy Pond.

"Did someone spike her drink or something?" Rory asked cautiously. For all he knew, Amy was acting drunk right now.

"I'll punch them in the face if they did," Mels said. She heard her stomach growl and scowled at the sound of that. The thing she hated the most about going out and eating was waiting an hour or so for the food. See, Mels was a highly impatient person and a minute felt like an eternity to her. Even with Amy's drunk girl entertainment for the past fifteen minutes, Mels still was hungry.

She now regretted deciding that they should go to Cheers for dinner tonight. Cheers had opened last week and people were packed in this place. The restaurant seemed to aim for teenagers like them as Amy Winehouse's _Back to Black _was blasted throughout the place, the place was half dark and there were flashing strobe lights everywhere. Mels understood why it was taking such a long time, but still, she was impatient. The food was Mels's favorite type of food- food that was drenched in grease. Waiters had walked by Mels's table to serve people their food and she had caught glimpse of what the food was like she she grew more hungry. The food was mostly burgers, sandwiches, fries, and they even had breakfast all-day. Amazing. Pancakes and bacon and orange juice at 9:30 at night, you knew you loved the idea.

"I feel like I want to throw up right now," Amy said, snapping Mels out of her thoughts.

"Why?" She turned to her friend.

"Because, I feel as if I'm drunk on all this soda and these strobe lights are giving me a migraine. I need to sit down," Amy muttered. She felt like her vision was slowing down and she didn't like the feeling of the flashing neon strobe lights. At first when she saw them, they didn't bother her much, but after fifteen minutes, they started making her dizzy.

Mels nodded at her friend. The strobe light dizziness hadn't kicked in for her yet, maybe because she was used to it. She went to school dances often and they had strobe lights almost every time, so maybe that's why she was so used to the strobe lights.

"You're already sitting down, Amy," Rory pointed out the obvious.

"Hey, Rory, the nurse. What's Amy supposed to do when she feels dizzy?" Mels asked loudly over the new song, _Hey There, Delilah_, a mischievous tone in her voice. She smiled a knowing smile at Rory.

Rory acted as if he didn't see Mels's smile and answered the question as if it was a regular one, "Get some water. It helps."

"Oh! Water. I'll go get some. You take care of her," Mels said and ran off to get Amy a glass of water, leaving Amy and Rory alone at the booth where the three of them were sitting.

_Nice, Mels, _Rory thought to himself bitterly, but in reality he was sort of happy.

"So, are you okay?" Rory asked Amy after a few moments of awkward silence. Amy was leaning back on the booth, looking tired and feeling dizzy.

"Oh! Yeah! I just feel dizzy, that's all. I'm just not used to strobe lights, that's all. Maybe it's because I'm not social enough or something," Amy joked.

Rory laughed. His heart was racing on what he should say next to Amy. Whatever he said, Amy would think he was stupid or something and he didn't want that to happen. Why did hormones and feelings have to kick in? They just made things more complicated. And besides, it wasn't like Amy would ever think of Rory that way, right? She had a boyfriend now, Mark, right? And what about the ten million guys that followed Amy everywhere and all we head-over-heels in love with her? Rory would always be the aspiring nurse that was smart and stuff. He wasn't like those confident jocks that Amy was always into.

"God, Mels. How long does it take to get some water," Amy muttered, snapping Rory out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, Mels. She's just taking a super long time to get some water. Y'know?" Amy clarified. Seriously, how long does it take to get a bottle of water or whatever? Amy was sure Mels had been gone for at least five or ten minutes now, and it they had at least waited about thirty minutes for their food. _Mental note, never go back to Cheers ever again, _Amy thought to herself. From the talk around their school, Cheers sounded like a pretty good and cool hangout spot and just from what people said, Amy thought that it would be one of her favorite places. _Yeah, right. _

"Yeah. I know." Rory nodded, "but yeah, how long does it take to get a bottle of water?" He agreed with her.

"Apparently forever." Amy rolled her eyes.

By the time Mels had returned to their table with the bottle of water, Amy was sure that her migraine at this point had worn off.

"What took you so long?" Amy asked Mels irritably over the loud music that was playing.

"Sorry, long line. Had to wait." Mels shrugged. Secretly, it had only taken her around five minutes to get the water. She just stalled to leave Rory and Amy alone with each other. She spent the next fifteen minutes after getting the water bottle sitting in the bathroom and listening to a Rihanna song on her iPod before deciding that it was enough and she left.

"So, where's the food?" Mels piped up causually. She had thought that taking twenty minutes and by the time she came back, her food would be there. No. There was nothing on the table except for their drinks.

"Obviously not here," Amy answered annoyedly. She snatched the bottle of water Mels had bought and twisted the cap off and took a long sip of it.

"You didn't say thank you," Mels singsonged, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks," Amy mumbled, shooting Mels a fake glare and then sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

The food finally came after that and all three of them were relieved. They had waited almost an hour for the food to come and all of them were starving.

"Finally," Rory sighed in relief as he stabbed a pasta noodle on his plate. He had ordered pasta while Amy and Mels decided to order burgers.

"Okay, how the hell am I supposed to eat this?" Amy asked, staring at her sky-high burger. From what she saw, there was the meat, bun, what looked like avocado, tomatoes, mushroom, and bacon. Mels had ordered the same thing but there was melted Swiss cheese.

"Like this," Mels informed her friend, holding up her own burger and taking a huge bite of it.

"Is it good?" Amy asked her.

"Definitely. If it's dripping in grease, it must be delicious," Mels answered, taking another ravenous bite of her burger.

"Alright," Amy said steadily before braving a bite of her burger.

"And?" Rory asked Amy once she took a bite and started chewing,

Mels and Rory watched in anticipation as if they never saw anything more interesting in their lives as Amy finished chewing and swallowed.

"Oh. My. God." Amy's hazel eyes went wide and there was a huge smile on her face.

"Good?" Mels asked her friend, smiling.

"You know it," Amy answered her happily.

"I'm done eating. For like life," Mels said once all three of them finished. She looked down at her empty plate. She had finished her burger and most of the fries that they gave her.

"Agreed, Mels," Rory agreed, looking at his empty plate as well.

"This place is amazing. Take it back, we're coming back here again," Amy exclaimed, dragging a fry through a pool of ketchup. Screw what she said earlier about not coming back to Cheers because of the strobe lights, this place had probably the best food ever.

"Wanna split the bill?" Mels asked the two of them once a waiter dropped their check down on their table.

"Yeah sure," Amy said as she looked at the bill.

"Leadworth after dark, huh? This is gonna be fun," Rory said flatly as he, Mels, and Amy left Cheers and began walking down downtown Leadworth.

"Yeah, because we're _so _gonna witness a robbery or car stealing in downtown Leadworth," Amy replied sarcastically. It was downtown Leadworth, not the ghetto. If you want to live somewhere with seriously no crime rate, choose Leadworth. In their town's newspaper, Amy was sure that in the 17 years she's lived in this town, she's only heard of at least four robberies.

"Well, we might if Mels finds a Bugatti Veyron. Or a Lamborghini. Maybe even a Ferarri," Rory corrected Amy. Mels loved sport cars. They were the boyfriend of Mels's life and there was no way anyone could define her love for them. And with Mels's streak of rebelling and flirting with the law, Amy and Rory often joked that Mels would one day go to jail for stealing a car.

"Shut up, Rory." Mels shoved Rory to the side. She couldn't help but laugh and Amy joined in on the laughter as well.

"This is as fun as it gets," Amy said, looking around at Leadworth. She checked her phone. It was only 9:03. There were a lot of restuarants around Leadworth and shops. A few cars drove by, but besides that, the streets were mostly quiet with the exception of the humming and echo of the music that was playing in clubs and restaurants.

"Amy, it's Leadworth. How much fun do you think it can get?" Rory asked Amy.

Amy shrugged. "Look! It's frozen yogurt!" Mels exclaimed and pointed at the shop that they were standing in front of. The two of them turned. The shop was Frogurt, a frozen yogurt shop that had opened earlier this year in Leadworth and it was probably Mels's favorite place in the world.

"Didn't you already have frozen yogurt like twice this week?" Amy questioned Mels. At least sometime this week, she remembered Mels dragging Amy off to Frogurt after school.

"Yeah, but it's _so _good!" Mels pleaded, emphasizing 'so.' "Aimes, say you'll go with me, pleeeease?" Mels wheedled, smiling innocently and sweetly at the redhead, who at this point was unnerved by Mels's puppy dog smile.

"Fine, I'll go with you," Amy gave in grudgingly, "but you're paying, you know that, right?"

"Yay!" Mels exclaimed, thrilled. She threw her arms around her best friend happily.

"You coming, Rory?" Amy asked Rory, pushing open the door.

Rory's eyes went wide, "Oh, no. I'll wait for you two out here." He answered quickly.

"Sure. Let's go, Mels," Amy said, leaning on the door for Mels to go in.

Once Amy walked into Frogurt, she regretted even thinking of not walking in. Like always, Frogurt was smelling sweet and like candy and strawberries and it was one of Amy's most favorite smells in the world. The lights were bright, but they weren't strobe lights, thank God. There were a couple of people sitting around eating frozen yogurt. If Amy could, she would want to bottle up the smell and take it home and use it as a perfume. There were neon vinyl seats everywhere and a topping bar.

"You gonna get something, Aimes? Or just stand there for the rest of your life?" Mels called to Amy, walking over to the cups.

"Oh!" Amy exclaimed, snapping herself out of her thoughts. Tempations were kicking in. "Yeah, sure, I'll get something," she answered and walked over to Mels and grabbed a cup.

Mels pulled down the lever on the dark chocolate frozen yogurt, waiting for the yogurt to come down on her cup. "So why did you leave Rory standing out there in the cold?"

Amy raised her eyebrows. "He said he wanted to wait for us!" She defended herself. She walked over to the pomegranate yogurt and pulled down the lever and waited for the yogurt to come out.

"You're so mean though!" Mels laughed, "c'mon. I'm done." She walked over to the topping bar.

Amy followed her best friend over once she was done with her frozen yogurt masterpiece.

"I'm not! C'mon, I'm more of a friend to Rory than you are!" Amy argued on who was nicer to Rory. She put a couple of banana slices on her frozen yogurt to finish it off.

"To the point where you ditched Mark, who's your boyfriend?" Mels asked Amy, even though she knew she was kind of pushing the limit of what she was trying to say.

Amy stared at Mels, not knowing what to say. What _exactly _was Mels trying to say to Amy? That she favored Rory over her boyfriend?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked, sounding a little offended, "that I don't pay enough attention to my boyfriend?"

"Well, aren't you hanging out with Rory and I on a Friday night instead of hanging out with Mark," Mels answered as she finally got all the toppings she wanted on her frozen yogurt.

"Because I wanted to hang out with you guys instead," Amy snapped, "you guys are my friends. Mark's my boyfriend."

Mels bit her lip. She was definitely pushing it now. She didn't want tonight, which was so much fun and it was the most fun that she thought she had with her two best friends in a super long time, to end on a bad note.

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up. Mark's your boyfriend, and Rory and I are your friends. I don't want tonight to end up such a bad note. I shouldn't question who you want to hang out and stuff," Mels mumbled, apologizing.

There was an awkward silence between the two friends for a second before Amy or Mels said something else.

"Yeah, sorry for snapping. C'mon, let's pay. The frozen yogurt's probably about to melt," Amy answered, changing the topic.

As Mels and Amy walked up the the conter to pay, Amy couldn't help but think, was Mels right? Was she right when she said that Amy probably or seemed to care more about Rory than Mark?

* * *

**a/n –**

**Hiatus is over! Here's a new chapter. It's been so long since I last wrote a chapter for this story. Hiatus ended when I decided that it was going to end when I was sitting in my bed this morning, not feeling like getting up. I typed everything today since it's Sunday and I have no homework. Who's excited for the return of Doctor Who on the thirtieth!? Even though the Ponds won't be featured, I still love Clara. Maybe along the way I'll try to write a Clara onshot. But I have some storylines in the making and ideas about where I can take this story so updates will be coming regularly, every one or two weeks. Can we at least try to get up to 10 reviews? I know we can do it! Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review!**

**- Juliet.**


	5. Being a Third Wheel is For Losers

"So… which bottle blonde social chair dance member whatever is throwing the next dance?" Mels snorted the next Monday when she and Amy walked into school. Sometime during the weekend or whatever, a pink flyer cannon or something exploded all over Leadworth Secondary School and there were bright hot pink and red flyers plastered on basically every square inch of any wall.

Amy shrugged, not knowing what Mels was talking about until she turned and looked at the beige-turned-hot-pink walls. From afar, there was an image of what looked like a silouhette and hearts and just an explosion of red and pink. Shit. Red and pink were the mascot colors and heart was the mascot for the most dreaded holiday of the year: Valentine's.

Even though she wasn't alone on Valentine's Day or Valentine-less, Amy still didn't like how overrated people made the holiday. The purpose of Valentine's Day was to love someone or to show your love to someone and it made it seem like February 14 was the only day of the year you should make your love for your significant other known. Shouldn't you do that every day? There was more to love than balloons and flimsy streamers.

"Probably Blanche or something." Amy shrugged, referring to Blanche Goldmen, the student council president who was in charge of social events and everything. Amy knew Blanche because she had to go see Blanche when she and Mels wanted to help decorate the senior ball last year and they had to go see her as she was president.

Mels ripped the flyer off the wall, making a ripping noise. "Hmm. February 14. Come all, free snacks and dancing. Music. From 6:30 to 10. Fun fun." The brunette snorted and then crumpled the paper up, almost leaving no trace that just a few seconds ago she ripped the paper off the wall.

"Mels! You can't just do something like that!" Amy exclaimed, flabberghasted. Even though she was used to Mels's somewhat rebellious attitude, once in a while, Mels did some things that surprised Amy and that she knew she would never have the courage to do and shake off her shoulder and have no guilt. That was one thing Amy loved about Mels. She had the ability to do whatever she wanted and not care about what people thought of her.

"So what? Let's go. We gotta get our books and stuff for first period. Gross." Mels shrugged it off easily and then started walking to her locker down the hall.

Amy ran up behind her, catching up. "So are you going to the dance?" She asked her friend once she caught up to Mels.

Mels made a thinking face for a few seconds as if it were a life-or-death decision to spend three and a half hours in her school gym on a Friday night, surrounded with a couple other hundred kids her age. "Maybe. I'll go if you go." Mels shrugged.

"You sure? You want to be the third wheel?" Amy asked Mels cautiously, remembering that she and Mark would probably go to the dance and dance together or whatever and by the sound of what Mels had said about her going if Amy was going, Amy wasn't sure if she and Mels were going to have a lot of one-on-one best friend time.

"Third wheel for wha-?" Mels started but stopped herself when she finally realized what Amy was mentioning. Great. She was going to be spending the night as the third wheel.

"Yeah." Amy made a small sad-ish face, "But don't worry! We can get ready together and stuff and walk to school in high heels and stuff, right? Best friend things."

Mels managed a small smile. It was going to be their last Valentine's Day dance at Leadworth Secondary School and she didn't want to spend that time as a third wheel to her best friend. "Sure. I understand. I'll probably try to party with some other kids in our year," Mels lied, shrugging as if it was no big deal even if it really annoyed her to no end that Amy wanted Mels to be the third wheel.

The redhead smiled over at her friend with an understanding look on her face. "C'mon, let's go get our books for class. We're gonna be late. Throw that flyer away or something." Amy started walking over to her locker.

Mels, on the otherhand, stayed frozen in the spot she was standing in, in the middle of the teenager-filled hallway. She felt like she had her heart ripped out. Unable to move. How was this happening? Amy just casually considers her boyfriend over her best friend? She was sure nothing like this had ever happened in their seven years of friendship. She balled up the flyer in her hands and threw it on the ground in an attempt to protest her now-hatred for the school dance and walked to her locker to prepare for her first period.

* * *

The block of ice, now known as Mels's anger and annoyance towards Amy, had not melted by geography class, her third period, and at that point, many people noticed the frustration that was clearly displayed by Mels.

"Everything alright?" Rory, who was sitting next to Mels in geography class, whispered over at her across the aisle when their teacher had his back turned and writing some notes on the board. Rory had noticed that Mels was snapping at people that talked to her and has a constant frown on her face. That was the weirdest part. Mels hated frowning and she would always smile (in a mischievous way) and insisted that frowning caused wrinkles and she didn't want wrinkles at seventeen.

Mels craned her neck to Rory, figuring he was talking to her as she was sure that no one else in geography class was snappy and angry, "Yeah, fine." She turned back around and continued taking notes on North America, applying force to the pen and paper.

Rory sighed to himself. She was probably never going to admit it, but he knew Mels was angry. And who knows what the reason was? Friend fight with Amy? Low grades? Grounded? The reasons were infinite. And he was going to find out exactly why Mels was angry, mostly because Mels, along with Amy, were his best and only friends.

"Mels, wait up!" Rory called to Mels after geography class as he looked up from putting his books away and then saw that the seat next to him where Mels was sitting was now empty and saw that she was walking out of the classroom. He grabbed his bookbag from the back of his chair and nearly sprinted out of the classroom to catch up with Mels. This was his one chance to crack to why Mels was so angry.

"What Rory?" Mels turned around in the middle of the empty hallway irritably. The exactly paralelled what had happened with Amy earlier in the day and she wasn't in the mood to explain it to Rory of why he was so angry. He wasn't going to get it. He was a guy. He didn't get girl drama or anything.

"Why are you-" He started, trying to ask Mels why she was so angry with the world or something, but she cut him off.

"Why am I so angry? Gee, Rory, I don't know," Mels cut him off, snapping.

Rory gave her a look that basically screamed, _just say it._ He stared at her for a few more seconds before she cracked down. "Okay, fine!" Mels forfeited her anger stance, "look. You're probably going to think I'm overreacting or something, which I'm not! I'm just mad at Amy right now, so if you see her, please don't mention that I'm mad at her." She started walking to avoid more questions from Rory but she was unable to be freed from his infinite questions on why she was so moody.

"Well, why are you mad with Amy? Is this over those guys on that show you two like or something?" Rory caught up with her again, referring to the last time Mels was angry with Amy and it was over some show that Amy and Mels were obsessed with and one didn't agree with one or something and so a fight occurred. Rory wasn't sure what the details of that conflict was as he tried his best to avoid Amy/Mels arguments because they could turn nasty. An example of an Amy/Mels argument he tried to avoid was two years ago and it was over a guy. There was a close call that both of them were never going to talk again but in the end, they realized that the guy was no reason to end their friendship with each other and became friends again.

Mels rolled her eyes. She knew this would happen. Rory didn't and wasn't going to understand. "See, Rory. You don't understand anything, okay? And I'm never really mad with her if it's about a show or whatever, okay?! This is like a _real_ fight. Well, a one-sided fight, but still, you get it. And I'm almost as mad at her about this like the Nick Harper thing two years ago!" Mels exclaimed, referring to the Nick Harper thing, which was the incident two years ago where Mels had liked a guy and he liked Amy and Amy ignored Mels's wishes and started flirting with him.

Rory winced. The trio had tried their best to ignore the Nick Harper thing and it had been almost two years since it was last mentioned, but that was besides the point. If Mels was really that angry, then she was really angry with Amy. "Wow, you're really mad with her." That was all he could really say.

"Fine, you want to know because I have a feeling you're just going to pester me on and on over this. "I'm mad at Amy because she dissed me and wants to hang out with Mark instead of me at the dance this Friday." Mels gestured to the wall that she and Rory were standing next to where there were those annoying little pink flyers plastered all over them.

It took Rory a few seconds to process everything and break it down to pieces. Mark was the guy Amy happened to be dating at the moment and Rory had always felt some jealously towards him over dating Amy, but he never made his jealousy known to anyone. Amy wanted to hang out with Mark over Mels. Mels was mad because her best friend was choosing her boyfriend over her best friend. Ah, Rory understood it now.

Before he could say anything next, Mels announced, "You know what, we'll talk later. I'm gonna be late." She started walking away to her locker and waved a hand behind her before Rory could say anything next.

* * *

**A/N – **

**Quality chapter, in my opinion. Don't know how you people think of this, but please review. I can see some drama coming now… :D Sorry this took almost two months, but I promise chapter 6 will come in a month or less as in a month, I'll be graudating and cue summer! Oh yeah, new Doctor Who on tonight! Whouffle is my new Doctor Who OTP. **


End file.
